The Game Starts Now
by ImmaKillYou
Summary: Namikaze Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, sealed a cursed beast, the Kyuubi, inside of his son, Naruto. Ever since then, Naruto has no friends. Because of that, he swore to himself that he will kill his father as revenge. No pairings!


**-****The Game Starts Now-**

**~*Chapter 1*~**

**A/N: ****Yoh, minna-san! ImmaKillYou here! This is my first fanfic, I love Naruto and Fairy Tail and so, I decided to write a crossover. Just so you know, the Naruto cast's magic will be made by me. If you don't like them, please PM me and I'll change them. Thanks. XD **

**Summary:: Namikaze Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, sealed a cursed beast, the Kyuubi, inside of his son, Naruto. Ever since that incident, Naruto had no friends and swore to himself that he will kill his father as revenge. **

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts'**

**? : ….. = Telepathy**

**-*-*Flashback*-*-**

**%-%-%Break%-%-%**

**Show time!**

**Normal POV**

Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan were walking back to their guild, Fairy Tail, from another mission they had finished. When they were walking, they saw a blonde, spikey haired boy, around the age of 10 soaking wet, moreover, he was shivering. Being a gentleman, Alzack walked over and gave his warm coat to the boy to impress his crush, Bisca. "Tha… thank… you," the boy said, not shivering as much as just now.

"Come on, let's take him back to the guild," Bisca said to Alzack who just nodded in response. While they were walking, they could hear swishing sounds. Bisca and Alzack moved into their fighting positions. They saw the enemy. The enemy was about to attack he boy who was standing there innocently. "Oh no you won't!" Alzack yelled.

But before Alzack could do any damage to the enemy, the boy took out a long sword** (Pic on profile.)** from under his orange hoodie **(Pic on profile.)** and yelled, "Kami no Kasai: Kaen Housha!**(1)**" ' This is one of the four powerful elements.' Bisca thought to herself, widening her usually small eyes. Seconds later, the enemy was gone and the boy kept his sword and turned to Bisca and Alzack.

"All done, let's go," he said with a smile. "O… okay…" Alzack said, still surprised by the power. The trio walked to Fairy Tail without a sound. Few minutes later, they arrived Fairy Tail. "Hey guys, we're back!" Bisca said then sat don to relax. Alzack led the boy to the bar. "Hey, Mira-san, this boy needs something hot," he said then left the boy alone with Mirajane.

"Hi, my name is Mirajane! Will hot chocolate do?" Mirajane asked, handing the boy hot chocolate. "Hai, arigatou, Mira-san," the boy responded then started drinking his drink. "What's your name, boy?" Mirajane asked politely. "Naruto, Namikaze Naruto," he said looking up at Mirajane. "So, Naruto-kun, do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Mirajane asked.

?: Joining a guild, huh? Interesting, Naruto.

Naruto: Stop it, Kyuubi. Stop messing with my head!

Kyuubi: Gomen, gomen. Ja ne.

"Hello, Naruto-kun?" Mirajane said while waving her hand in front of Naruto's face. "Ah. Gomen, gomen!" Naruto replied with a genuine smile. "So you want to join?" Mirajane asked again. "Sure! What do I have to do?" Naruto said then sat on one of the stools. 'Here, write on this registration paper and you're ready to go!" Mirajane said then handed Naruto a piece of paper and a pen.

Naruto looked at the paper and started answering the questions that awaits him. Few minutes later, he finished answering all the questions and handed them back to Mirajane. Mirajane looked at the paper and stared at it wide eyed. Shocked at what Naruto wrote. He wrote:

**Name: **Namikaze Naruto

**Age: **10

**Magic: **Kami no Shokan

**Likes: **Swords

**Dislikes: **Traitors

**Goals: **To destroy the Magic Council once and for all.

"O… okay… Naruto-kun, what colour do you want your stamp to be?" Mirajane asked with a forced smile. "Orange," Naruto said then lifted the cloak's right sleeve to let Mirajane stamp it there. After Mirajane stamped it, Naruto left to see the Job notice board. After Naruto left, Mirajane hurried to find Master Makarov. "Master! Master!" she yelled when she reached Makarov's office.

"Yes, Mirajane," Makarov answered. "Take a look at this!" Mirajane said then handed Makarov the paper Naruto filled. Makarov widened his eyes. 'Kami no Shokan are very rare, they come once a millennium.' Makarov thought. He glanced at the name of this boy. "Na…Namikaze!" Makarov yelled. "What's wrong Master?" Mirajane asked worried.

"Namikaze is the family name of an old friend… Namikaze Minato, kind of familiar right?" Makarov asked Mirajane. "Isn't he one of the members of the Magic Council?" Mirajane asked Makarov. "Yes, yes he is," Makarov said then sighed. "Master, are you alright?" Mirajane asked, worried about Makarov. "I must find Naruto at once!" Makarov said then went of from his office.

Mirajane followed suit behind Makarov. When they arrived the main hall, they quickly scanned the room to find Naruto. "Ah, are you finding the newbie, Master Makarov?" a Fairy Tail member, Wakaba Mine asked Makarov. "Yes, where is he, Wakaba?" Mirajane asked. "Who knows, he snatched one of the jobs from the Job notice board then took off," Wakaba replied.

Mirajane ran to the bar and saw a note there. She looked at it then gave it to Makarov. "I'm going to Oak Town to do a Job; it has something to do with the Phantom Lord guild. I'll be back tomorrow. Naruto." Makarov muttered. Mirajane gasped. Phantom Lord is a former Legal Guild, which is considered one of the strongest in the country. "Master, you should save him… he's only ten years old," Mirajane said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I should, well I'm off!" Makarov said then took off. Few hours later, he arrived Oak Town, he heard somebody say that there's a kid in Phantom Lord and is destroying it. Makarov heard it and rushed to Phantom Lord. "Jose you piece of chicken shit, come out here!" Makarov heard when he reached Phantom Lord. He was shocked.

On his way here, he saw Gajeel Redfox, Aria, Juvia Lockser, Sol and Totomaru all beaten up and lying dead. 'Naruto, why are you doing this?' Makarov thought to himself with shock at what the boy did. "I'm right here, little boy," Jose said then jumped down to fight Naruto. "Let's go, Jose Porla! Kami no Mizu: Tsunami!**(2)**" Naruto yelled.

A huge wave came and splashed Jose who didn't move. "Ah, the Kami no Shokan, how I missed it when Minato-san did it," Jose said. Naruto tensed up when he heard his father's name being said. "Anata teme! Kami no Kori: Kori no Ken!**(3)**" Naruto yelled, baring his ice sword in front of him. "Ikuyo, Jose Porla!" Naruto yelled then ran towards Jose and struck him with his sword.

"Hmph, weakling." Jose said then raised his hand. "Chikuso…" Naruto said while coughing. "Dark Explosion!" Jose said then swiped his raised hand. A giant explosion appeared in front of him, hitting Naruto. "Gwahh!" Naruto yelled when the explosion hit him. "Kami no Hikari: Doraibu o Terasu!**(4)**" Naruto yelled, using his sword to cut through the explosion.

"Damn! Dark Beam!" Jose said then shoots an amount of beams from his fingertips, causing Naruto to flinch in pain. "Naruto!" Makarov yelled. "Master Makarov?" Naruto replied. "Makrov, here to enjoy the show?" Jose asked. "Shut the hell up, you teme! Kami no Rei no-sha: Uchu no Bakuhatsu!**(5)**" Naruto said then held out his palm and shot Jose.

A purple magic channelled from Naruto's palm and shot Jose. Jose dodged that easily and got ready for the next shot. "What the… he should be down by now! Gomen, Aki, but, for the sake of winning, Kami no Yami: Dakutorunedo!**(6)**" Naruto yelled. Makarov immediately knew this move, it was one of the most powerful technique in the Kami no Shokan.

If you use it twice in a battle, it can get you instantly killed in no time. 'Who is Aki?' Makarov asked in his head. Minutes later, Jose was lying on the floor, wincing in pain. "This should finish it, Kami no Yami: Dakureza.**(7)**" Naruto said then raised his fingers. Purple lasers came shooting out like Jose's Dark Beam, but Naruto's was stronger.

"Gwaah!" Jose yelled then lied there not making a sound. "You teme killed Jose-sama!" Gajeel said from behind Naruto who was coughing out blood from Dakutorunedo's side effects. "I thought I killed you, Gajeel Redfox." Naruto said then went into his battle stance. "You thought wrong, Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled. Gajeel emitted a powerful tornado from his mouth.

The powerful tornado that emitted from Gajeel's mouth released shards of metal. Naruto thought quickly for a strategy and leaped out of the way.

Kyuubi: Let's show them our power, Naruto!

Naruto: Let's do it, Kyuubi!

"Kyuubi no Chikara: Fokkusu no Hoko!**(8)**" Naruto yelled. Naruto's dark blue eyes became as red as blood. Naruto did the same action as Gajeel when he did his Iron Dragon's Roar. Naruto emitted a powerful tornado in his mouth and released it, instead of iron shards, out came a powerful ball of mixed red and black. The powerful ball became bigger and bigger.

"Ike, Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled then the ball went straight towards Gajeel. Gajeel was sent flying and slammed against on of Oak Town's bazaar's wall. "That's what you get for not dying!" Naruto said with a grin. His personality changed. From a warm little boy to an evil I-will-kill-everything-in-my sight boy. Makarov was astonished by the sight.

Seconds later, he heard spluttering. He turned and saw Naruto coughing blood and was lying on the floor. He cautiously walked over. "Naruto, are you okay?" Makarov asked. Naruto opened his eyes. His eyes changed back to his usual dark blue instead of blood red. "I… I'm fi… fine…" Naruto said then fell unconscious. Minutes later, Mirajane came together with Elfman.

"Master Makarov!" Elfman yelled at Makarov who was still beside Naruto. "Master, he did all of that?" Mirajane asked in disbelief. Makarov couldn't say a word, all he did was nod his head. "Come, when we go back, I'll tell you a little something about Naruto," Makarov said then told Elfman to carry Naruto back to Fairy Tail in order to get him healed.

"Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father, is one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He is also part of the Magic Council. The thing is, I don't know why Naruto wants to destroy the Magic Council," Makarov said then stroked his chin. "Can you tell us about his past, Master?" Mirajane asked, dreading to know more about the ten year old boy. "Sure, it all started when…" Makarov started.

**-*-*Flashback*-*-**

"Makarov-sensei!" the younger Minato yelled. "Go for it, Minato!" Makarov yelled to his student. "Hai! Kami no Kori: Eien no mo Fubuki!**(9)**" Minato yelled then closed his eyes and opened his hands. A huge avalanche of snow came crashing onto a beast called, the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was already badly hurt and had no strength to fight back.

"Kushina, bring Naruto over here," Minato said to his wife. "Okay!" Namikaze Kushina replied then brought her son over to Minato. "Seigi no Shiru!**(10)**" Minato yelled then sealed the Kyuubi into his son's body, and with that, Naruto was cursed with the Kyuubi ever since.

**-*-*Flashback End*-*-**

"Since he was born, Naruto didn't have any friends. He swore to himself that he will kill his father for doing this to him," Makarov said then sighed to himself. Gasps could be heard within the room. Suddenly, the door opened. There stood Naruto, a girl with unusual pink hair and a boy with spikey black hair around the age of 13. "Makarov-sama, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan wants to join Fairy Tail," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, how did you get out from your bed?" Mirajane asked. "Ah, Sakura-chan helped me with her healing magic!" Naruto said, smiling. "Makarov-sama, is it okay if we join? If not, then we're going to leave," the black haired boy, assuming it's Sasuke said. "You can join, Mirajane, help them with the registration. "H… hai!" Mirajane said then led them to the bar.

"Look, Macao, more newbies! Hahaha!" Wakaba said laughing away. When Sasuke heard that he got pissed. He took out a small red orb from his pouch which was hanging from his belt and at it. Seconds later, he yelled, "Hi Obu: Hinotama!**(11)**" When the smoke cleared, Wakaba and Macau's mouth was wide open. Sakura walked over and said, "You might want to close them."

"Wa-ka-ba!" Macau yelled then started chasing Wakaba who was running away. "Here you go 2 registration forms! Please fill them up then give them to me!" Mirajane said then waited. Sasuke took a pen and started filling them out. Sakura followed suit. **(Sasuke and Sakura's clothings are on my profile.)** Sasuke wrote this:

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Age: **13

**Magic: **Obu Shokan

**Likes: **-

**Dislikes: **My brother, Itachi Uchiha

**Goal: **To destroy the Akatsuki Guild and to kill my brother

Sakura wrote:

**Name: **Sakura Uchiha

**Age: **12

**Magic: **Hyaku Man Chiyu

**Likes: **Books

**Dislikes: **Lies

**Goal: **To defeat my rival, Ino Yamanaka

When they were done, they handed their papers back to Mirajane. Mirajane got them but didn't want to look at them. "So, Sasuke-kun, what colour do you want your stamp to be?" Mirajane asked. "Black," Sasuke said while taking out his pouch to let Mirajane stamp it there. "How about you, Sakura-chan?" Mirajane asked Sakura after finishing with Sasuke.

"Pink please!" Sakura said then raised her left palm for Mirajane to stamp. When they were done, Naruto came towards them, holding a job in his left hand, and a bag of money on his right. "Let's go to a job, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan!" he yelled cheerfully. "Okay, where to?" Sasuke asked, curious. "Lobinasu City," Naruto said. "Let's go, since we're walking there, right, Sasuke-nii?" Sakura said.

Hours later, they reached Lobinasu City. "Anybody hungry?" Naruto asked. "We all are, we don't have any money remember?" Sasuke said. "I do, I got it from the 1st Job I went to!" Naruto said, holding out his bag of money. "How much did you get?" Sakura asked. "750,000J. Why?" Naruto asked Sakura. "Oh my god, what did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, some old hag wanted me to destroy the Phantom Lord guild for 750,000J, so I did," Naruto said with a grin. "You destroyed the Phantom Lord guild?" Sasuke asked, astonished. "Yeah, it's no big deal. Anyway, let's go eat ramen then go destroy an illegal magic school!" Naruto said, leading the other two to a ramen shop nearby. The trio reached a ramen shop called, No.1 Ramen.

"Wah! It smells nice!" Naruto said when he walked in the shop. "Welcome! What would you like?" a girl with pony tail asked the trio. "Pork Ramen and orange juice for me!" Naruto said. "Miso Ramen and ginger ale for me," Sakura said. "Spicy Ramen and lemonade for me," Sasuke said. "Hai! Coming right up!" the girl said then went back into the kitchen to take more orders.

"So, my name is Namikaze Naruto! 10 years old! What's yours?" Naruto said. "Sasuke Uchiha, 13 years old. This is my sister Sakura Uchiha, 12 years old." Sasuke said. "Woah, you guys are older than me!" Naruto said. When he finished, their orders came and they started eating. In the end, Naruto ate 7 bowls of Ramen, drank 10 glasses of orange juice.

Sasuke ate 3 bowls of Ramen and drank 2 cups of lemonade. Sakura ate 1 bowl of Ramen and 1 glass of ginger ale. "So, it all cost… 12,000J! Thank you very much and have a nice day!" the girl said after Naruto handed her the money. "So, where's the magic school?" Sakura asked. "Over there," Naruto said, pointing his index finger at a school called, Lobinasu Magic School.

"I see, ikuyo, Naruto, Sakura," Sasuke said then led them to Lobinasu Magic School. When they opened the door to the magic school, it was in chaos. The students were fighting each other with magic. "What the…" Sasuke started. "Ah, are you here to join this school?" a voice from behind them asked. "No, we're from…" Sakura started. "Fairy Tail," the person said when he spotted their guild mark.

"Yes, yes we are," Naruto said then went into his battle stance. "My slaves, attack them!" the person yelled. "Hai, Kenza-sama!" the students from the magic school yelled then started attacking the trio. "You leave me no choice, Kami no Inazuma: Kaminari Ya!**(12)**" Naruto yelled then hundreds and thousands of arrows appeared behind Naruto and started to kill the villains one by one.

"Sakura, stand back, Mizu Obu: Taki!**(13)**" Sasuke yelled after he ate a blue orb that came from his pouch. A waterfall appeared on top of the villains and splashed them. Hours later, they still couldn't kill the villains.

Kyuubi: Let's go, Naruto.

Naruto: No! I used you just now I'm doing this on my own!

Kyuubi: Fine by me, but if you ever need me, I'm inside of you.

"Kami no Rei no Sha: Ryusei-gun!**(14)**" Naruto yelled. A huge meteor shower came and attacked the villains, but they couldn't die.

Naruto: You're right, Kyuubi, I need you. Ike!

Kyuubi: Let's go, Naruto!

"Let's go, Lobinasu Magic School!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned to look at his sudden change. 'His eyes changed, it was dark blue, now its blood red!' Sasuke thought to himself. "Sakura, check what's wrong with Naruto!" Sasuke ordered his sister. "Hai! Hyaku Man Chiyu: Tamashi no Chekku!**(15)**" Sakura yelled. Sakura's soul went into Naruto's body to check if there was something wrong with him.

But, when Sakura's soul went in, it was kicked back out straight away. "Sasuke-nii, I can't go in!" Sakura complained. "What?" Sasuke said in disbelief. His sister's magic was thought by their mother herself. "Kyuubi no Chikara: Fokkusu no Hoko!" Naruto yelled. Just like just now, a powerful tornado was emitted from Naruto's mouth. A mixed colour of red and black powerful ball grew bigger like just now.

"Ike!" Naruto yelled, the powerful ball of magic then hit every inch of the magic school, leaving no one alive except Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "Naruto, sugoi!" Sakura said. When she finished, Naruto fell onto the ground and held his chest in pain. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "Hyaku Man Chiyu: Tamashi o Iyasu!**(16)**" Sakura said then put her palm on top of Naruto's chest.

Minutes later, Naruto's hand eased up and he said, "Arigatou, Sakura-chan." "It's okay, what was that?" Sakura asked. "That, is the thing sealed up inside me by my fucking father," Naruto responded, revenge was written all over his face. "I see, what is it? Is it the legendary Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, curious about his teammate. "Why yes, yes it is," Naruto replied and got up.

Sasuke and Sakura gasped, Naruto had been hiding something from them. "Well, I guess it wasn't much of a big deal, let's go get our reward!" Naruto said. "Where to?" Sasuke asked. "Um… I don't know…" Naruto said. "Gimme that paper!" Sasuke said then snatched the Job paper away from Naruto. "Erm… it's at the Magic Council." Sakura said after she peered at the paper her brother was holding.

When Naruto heard Sakura say Magic Council, he froze.

Kyuubi: Time to get revenge on your dad, Naruto.

Naruto: Stay the hell away from my mind!

Kyuubi: If you say so. I'll be taking a nap, excuse me…

"… to… Naruto…" Naruto heard. "Ah! Gomen, gomen, I was thinking about something. Let's go to Era!" Naruto said while scratching his head. Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously in the corner of his eye. Few hours later, their train stopped. Naruto got off and started to walk to the Magic Council. "It says that we have to go to the peak of this mountain." Sakura said, looking at the map.

"That's a drag…" Naruto started. "We got no choice, Naruto," Sasuke said then started walking. "I've got a choice. Kami no Sora: Tenshi no Hane!**(17)**" Naruto said. A pair of angel wings appeared on Naruto's back and Naruto started to fly up. "You're cheating!" Sakura said. "Am not!" Naruto replied then flew to the peak in no time.

"Oh yeah, otou-san also gave me some flying orbs…" Sasuke said then searched for a sky blue orb from his pouch. Few minutes later, he found it. "Here it is. Sora Obu: Tobu.**(18)**" Sasuke said, then he started flying up. "What about me?" Sakura complained. Sasuke sighed then got down and carried Sakura. They both flew up together using Sasuke's orb.

When they got up, they saw Naruto questioning a worker there. "Where's Minato?" Naruto asked furiously. "Na… Namikaze-sensei is over the… there…" the worker said. When Naruto let go, the worker ran for his life. "Hmph, weakling," Naruto said then dusted his hands. He started walking to the place the worker told him Minato would be.

Naruto slammed the door open and lo and behold, Minato was teaching in there. "Hmm, Naruto. Long time no see, how are you? Class, this is my son, Namikaze Naruto," Minato said. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," Naruto said sarcastically. "So, what are you doing here?" Minato asked. "I came for revenge," Naruto said then got into his battle stance.

"Hmm… revenge? I'm sure your mum wouldn't like that," Minato said. "Don't say crap," Naruto said then took out his sword. "Kyaaaa!" a girl yelled when she saw the long blade. "Shut the hell up before I shove my shoe in your trap, bitch," Naruto said. "Woah, woah, Naruto, don't say that," Minato said. "I don't give shit. Kami no Yami: Ankoku no Ken!**(19)**" Naruto said. Naruto's normal sword became a dark sword that could morph into any shape or size.

"You leave me no choice, class dismiss," Minato said then got into his battle stance. "Get ready, Minato," Naruto said. "Hmph, Kami no Hikari: Shakunetsu no Taiyo!**(20)**" Minato yelled. The classroom was filled with sunshine. Naruto's dark sword weakened and changed back into his usual sword. "Damn you, Minato! Kami no Rei no-sha: Ryusei Buredo!**(21)**" Naruto yelled.

**A/N: I'm beat; I finished this chapter using 8 pages and a quarter! Anyway, I'm going to continue Naruto and Minato's fight in the next chapter so, REVIEW! I ain't writing the next chapter until I get at least 5 or more reviews! Ciao!**

**God of Fire: Flamethrower**

**God of Water: Tsunami**

**God of Ice: Ice Sword**

**God of Light: Shine Drive**

**God of Psychic: Universe Blast**

**God of Darkness: Dark Tornado**

**God of Darkness: Dark Laser**

**Power of Kyuubi: Fox's Roar**

**God of Ice: Eternal Blizzard**

**Seal of Justice**

**Fire Orb: Fireball**

**God of Lightning: Lightning Arrow**

**Water Orb: Waterfall**

**God of Psychic: Meteor Shower**

**Millions of Healing: Soul Check**

**Millions of Healing: Soul Heal**

**God of Sky: Angel Wings**

**Sky Orb: Fly**

**God of Darkness: Dark Sword**

**God of Light: Blazing Sun**

**God of Psychic: Ryuusei Blade**


End file.
